User talk:Merrystar
Thanks Hi there, I am NightBird an Admin of this Wikia. Thanks by letting us know what is needed on this Wikia for the Spotlight. In TTFF we hope for further improvement as a Wikia. It has been a collaborative process for the Admin team, but thanks for the comment on the Skin I worked hard on it, as I did on the templates, and Mainpage. We still were in progress in preparation for the request of the Wikia Spotlight. I will burn the midnight oil to try to get the last issues fixed. Thanks again NightBird (talk) God Bless 19:50, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Current Events Hi, Merrystar. As you suggested we have done the needed arrangements for the wikia to achieve the Wikia Spotlight. We have categorized all the pages and ordered better the categories related with super power traits. We have only left one problem, I have quitted my position as Admin due to some clashes of interests with other members of the administration. The only element we have comply with is the site notice rule. I had change to fit the rule but sadly Ralnon changed it back to a version not fitting the rule. Aside that I think TTFF is ready for another Wikia Spotlight NightBird (talk) God Bless 21:13, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey, Wendy, long time no see. Wendy, Merrystar, I'm really, really sorry if NightBird's upset with me for some reason, but as I have tried to explain to him, the majority of users, which I contacted one by one with long explanations for my decision, support my choice to move this wiki, as can be seen by the various messages on the talk page. I promise that I never said I was any kind of owner, only its creator. Now, that may not mean anything at all, but, nevertheless, I thought even administrators were supposed to respect the community's views. NightBird may disagree, perhaps, but, well, as much work as he has done here, he has gotten into arguments with me and others here in the past. :Wendy, at least four or five other users (not counting Max and I) seem to think that my decision to move the wiki acceptable, and I have taken many hours to post an extensive explanation for my doing so on my user page. I've always encouraged freedom on this wiki as much as possible, and, as you can see from NightBird's talk page (before he deleted it for the third time) that I have always treated him with the greatest respect and gratitude for everything he has done. Please, Wendy, I hope you can understand my situation, and, please, I'm really not trying to force anyone to do anything, or to make anyone angry. I just think this would really improve this community... Ralnon (talk) 17:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Ralnon's dilema Hi Merrystar, Apparently Ralnon have in mind that I want to avoid him from carrying out his project. I really don't care what Ralnon do with MFF. My goal is simply to give the community what it deserves. As you might see TTFF is in a great shape, thanks to the works of the Administrators, I worked really hard with a goal in my mind to achieve the featured status in the Wikia Spotlight since the very first minute I became an Admin. I toiled from the Skin to the Infoboxes, and I was always thinking on many other forms to improve the Wikia. I have always worked as a team player always trying to get involved other people in my struggle for improvement. Thanks to some troubles, not on this Wikia or any other, I will be unable to edit in TTFF anymore. My goal certainly was as expressed above to allow Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wikia to be as good as it can get, most of all achieve the Wikia Spotlight, i resigned my Admin powers in hopes that the wikia was set for the Spotlight. Sadly I wasn't able to post the request again until sometime later. I really don't care what Ralnon does or tries to do. If the users decide to leave to MFF, I have no problem with it, as all the Wikias themselves promote freedom and liberty of expression. Ralnon sadly got in mind that I was trying to avoid him to complete his MFF project, as said before I simply don't mind it. I changed Ralnon's site notice because as expressed on the requirements the site notice has to be shorter. Sadly Ralnon took it the wrong way and began to think I wanted to "impose my view on people". I have no problem with Ralnon's MFF, nor with himself, AND I find utterly nonsense of Ralnon thinking that i want to stop or avoid his MFF project. Sorry for the long message, and thanks for your time NightBird (talk) God Bless 17:50, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I thought we agreed to stop this argument, NightBird. Please, we have both stated our respective opinions to Wendy; I don't think it would be civil to continue dragging our wiki's issues, and our own disagreements, to her, over and over again. Please, if you have an issue, contact me directly. Ralnon (talk) 18:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Argument Hi Guys -- I am sorry you are having a disagreement, but you seem to have more or less found a solution of going separate ways, which is fine. As I said before, I cannot spotlight a wiki that is in the middle of a move, and I am sorry about that, but once that process is finished please feel free to ask again. Good luck to both of you! -- Wendy (talk) 04:35, June 17, 2010 (UTC)